Leon's Assignment
by ScarredWarrior15
Summary: When Leon S. Kennedy is assigned to a misson of capturing a REALLY CUTE GIRL and bringing her back to the HQ what If Leon is the one who gets captured...? What if... O-o What if the girl he needs to capture was a FORMER member of the society that Leon works for and has left and joined Umbrella? Read to find out... Rated T... If needed rating will change...


What's up fanfiction? I am now going to present to you my first Resident Evil fanfic!  
It's about Leon going on a assigment to capture a girl who's name is not known...

But who is this girl? And is she human? Or is she working with Umbrella and have they gave her superhuman powers to make her be able to KILL Leon? Will Leon die? Read on!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

"Leon. I have a mission for you." Leon's boss Clarke said.

"What is it sir?" Leon asked.

"You need to capture a girl that Umbrella has been experimenting on so we can ask her questions.. But whatever you do DO NOT KILL HER! If you kill her the punishments will be severe. You will be demoted!" The boss warned.

"Ok ok!" Leon said.

"Her name is unknown.." The boss continued.

"Ok..?" Leon muttered.  
"...If she trys to kill you, Then you have to kill her, You would have no choice. Your life is not worth capturing her. Understand Leon?" The boss asked.

"I understand." Leon answered.

"Oh you might want your trademark pistol and a shotgun." The boss said to him, Handing him his pistol and a shotgun.

"Thank you sir." Leon said.

"Yeah your welcome..?" The boss said.

*At the area*

"Helloooo?" Leon asked again but he caught glimpse of a sexy looking girl.

"Hello!" The girl said bounding up to him and shoving her face in his.

Leon blushed and tried not to think and having sex with this sexy girl.

"H- Hey.." Leon stammered but then remembered that he wasn't hear to have sex with this chick he was here to CAPTURE her.

"Freeze!" Leon yelled pulling his pistol on the girl who jumped back frightened.

"W- Who a- are y- you?" The girl said in terror.

"Im Leon. I don't want to hurt you and I won't I just need you to come with me so I can ask you some questions." Leon reassured her. He saw her eyes narrow dangerously and he pointed his gun at her head hoping that if she attacked he would get a good shot.

"Im Claire and Umbrella MODIFIED ME TO KILL YOU!" Claire howled running at Leon with unhuman speed and jumping onto him, Making Leon drop his pistol.

"They said I could have fun with you before you die though.. Hahahaha.." The girl laughed.

Leon thought for a secound and then decided to try to throw her off him and he tried to grab her shoulders so he could throw her the fuck off him but she held his hands onto the ground and laughed as he tried to free them.

"Vines of evil come to me... And free this victim for me!" The girl chanted making vines sprout out of the ground and wrap around Leons arm's and legs.

"Argh!" Leon yelled.

"Calm now..." The girl said sliding her hand down from his face down to his dick area.

"I bet this feel's good doesn't it?" The girl asked rubbing his penis. (A/N The girl is rubbing his dick but Leon has pants on she is rubbing the crotch part of the pants which is where his dick is just so you know.)

Leon moaned.

The girl rubbed faster.

"OOOH YYEAH!" Leon screamed. "TAKE MY FUCKING PANTS OFF BABY!" He screamed.

The vines shrank back into the ground and Leon ripped his pants and underwear off and his shirt and leaped onto the girl.

"SUCK MY DICK!" Leon screamed and shoved his dick in the girls face which the girl grabbed and started sucking it.

"OOH YEAH IM AWESOMEE!" Leon screeched.

(A/N for those of you who think sex isn't natural it is..)

"Lets have sex now?" Leon asked the girl removing his dick from her face.

The girl nodded and took off all her clothes revealing her boobs and vagina.

Leon stuck his dick in her and starting pumping in and out.

"IM GONNA **************!" Leon screamed

(A/N try to uncode the word... Just try. I will give you a hint its a 3 letter word and it's fucking disgusting and starts with the letter C.)

"DOO IITTTT" The girl screeched.

*Leon ****************ed inside of the girl and then pulled out of her*  
"T- That w- was ama- amazing.." Leon panted and huffed.

"Mahaha.." The naked girl laughed as she walked over to Leon's pistol, Picked it up and then ran over to Leon with unhuman speed.

"W- WHATS G- GOING ON?" Leon yelled.

"Your gonna die mwhaaha!" The girl yelled.

Leon's last and only thought was "I failed...I failed the assignment..." Then the girl shot him in the head and ended his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well? How was it? To gross? Leave a review!

Flames,Reviews and all accepted!

I will do requests!

Any request at all!  
Bye!


End file.
